


Whispers in the Dark

by Akuma Memento Mori_reposted fics (BBJ_3)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel tries to be chill, M/M, Oneshot, Secrets, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, that cupid who gave hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 12:42:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18469207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBJ_3/pseuds/Akuma%20Memento%20Mori_reposted%20fics
Summary: Dean Winchester will never have a mark upon his heart. Someone has already laid claim upon his soul.





	Whispers in the Dark

He doesn't know what pushes him to do it. But somewhere along the line, he promises that he will stop if Dean starts bleeding like he did the first time. Castiel's true form burns brightly inside his host when Dean simply smiles. Leaning closer, Castiel tries once more. He whispers his adoration in Dean's ear as he sleeps and the elder Winchester merely rolls closer to Castiel, snuggling into his chest.

Castiel stares at Dean in wonder, uncertain if he should be saddened or pleased at his new discovery. Dean can hear his true voice without pain. That meant that Dean was forcing himself to feel pain, his soul refusing to allow its own glorious truth to shine. Whether this is because Dean believes he is unworthy or because his soul doesn't want to admit the true strength of the bond between them, Castiel doesn't want to know. All he cares about is that Dean admits the connection somewhere in his soul or he wouldn't be able to listen while dreaming.

When Dean wakes, Castiel isn't there and Dean doesn't realize the revelation that had occurred. He doesn't realize Castiel visits him nightly after that first night to whisper hope to him and touch him softly with fingers that would blind his waking eyes. All Dean knows is that the nightmares of Hell have stopped and the hole that beer, sex, and food used to fill isn't able to be filled anymore. He only feels whole the moment right when he wakes, the blur between sleeping and waking. He blames his dulled senses because he is unable to consciously accept that his soul longs for Castiel. Dean has buried that knowledge so deep that even Famine can't draw it out enough to affect him.

Castiel can't help but know that Famine was a turning point in their relationship, if one could even call it that. Castiel realizes that though Jimmy is gone, some of his instincts and desires remain. It makes Castiel weary and he enjoys every night of shedding his host to visit Dean even more. Castiel also discovers that though his nightly visits have stopped the nightmares and lifted some weight from Dean's shoulders, Castiel's visits also have destroyed Dean's ability to cope. When Castiel misses one visit because of that stupid desire for burgers, because angels aren't affected by Famine or else he would have been busy blinding Dean, Dean ends up having his worst nightmare yet. It involves Sam and the next horsemen, Conquest. It involves a clue he missed while in Hell because Alistair once brought a quest who only smiled once. It's a good clue, but Castiel doesn't think Dean's uncertainty when they face Famine is worth it. Dean doesn't either, but he doesn't understand why Castiel blames himself.

It is also a turning point as that Cherubim recognizes Castiel and tracks him down later. Castiel stares blankly at the overly friendly lower angel and sighs. He doesn't want to believe what the other had said. He doesn't deserve to believe it. Their hearts aren't marked, if they were it would mean Jimmy and Dean were meant to be and Jimmy is already gone and his heart was always his wife's.

"Dean Winchester is destined to never have his heart marked!" the Cherubim tells Castiel with immeasurable pleasure.

Castiel replies, "He'll die alone?" Even Castiel thinks he sounds cold, but the cruelty of letting Dean be alone is too much for Castiel to bear.

"No, silly," the Cherubim giggles, "His soul has been claimed! You know that!" a sly childish sideways glance follows. They stare at each other. Castiel is blank, uncertain, and the Cherubim is grinning like a small child. It lasts only a few seconds as the Cherubim pouts, "A mark," he holds up his hand, "On his soul that permeates his being," he puts it on his upper arm and gives Castiel an annoyed glance.

Castiel's eyes widen, his jaw drops and the Cherubim vanishes with a triumphant woot of excitement. Castiel rushes to Dean's side and looks down upon him. Sam has been spelled to sleep and won't wake until Castiel is gone or Castiel wills him to awake. He won't risk hurting the younger Winchester because he knows how Dean would hate anyone who harmed Sam. Castiel's hand tingles as he moves it towards the mark on Dean, his claim on Dean. Castiel can feel the sparks and he has never been so terrified or so overjoyed. He had always been a warrior but hope and love bloom within him and it is almost enough to push him to sing hymns of praise. But he doesn't dare touch Dean's soul through the mark upon his flesh, not yet. Instead he brushes his lips against Dean's and flees.

Castiel knows it is cowardly, but he also knows Dean isn't ready to face the truth. So, Castiel will visit at night and touch with his true hands, kiss with his true lips, and whisper love with his true voice. It will never be enough, but it is all he is willing to take from the nearly broken man who is destined to be his.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally by Akuma Memento Mori, reposted with permission.


End file.
